live, the universe und everything
by zeichnerinaga
Summary: Alex rider is death. That's a fact. Right? But then - who is this other teenage-superspy, the boy who looks just like him?
1. you went away

**sadly, I don't own Alex rider, I borrowed it from the library**

* * *

><p>as you went<p>

away from me

and I didn't say

stay

you went

and never came back

* * *

><p><strong>a little poem I wrote myselve :P<strong>


	2. prologue: the decision

**i still don't own alex rider**

* * *

><p>it was after his trip to Kenya that Alex made the decision.<p>

he had considered it before that already, before he met ash even, though that had added to it.

he stated to consider it right after the stormbreaker-mission, although he would never admit it.

it was a decision only he could make, whatever everyone said, blunt, Jones, tom, jack or everyone else, this was, what was left to himself, something only he could do, and something he had to do.

so one that one sunny day he decided.

he decided that he no longer wanted to fight on. he didn't want to fight against jack, against blunt and mi6 and, the least, he wanted to fight against himself.

so on this particular sunny day, he made his decision.


	3. first chapter

**i'm not anthony horowitz, so i don't own alex rider**

* * *

><p>Alex decided to work for mi6.<p>

he knew, somewhere out there was an enemy. an enemy bigger than blunt or mi6. an enemy bigger than his pride or jacks worries.

an enemy, big enough so blunt would hire a teenager, however good he might be, this was the only reason blunt had hired him. because he was desperate to win in a fight they were seeming loosing.

so the moment blunt has given him an actual choice, he has made his decision.

one day after school, he went to the mi6 headquarter in Liverpool street, the royal and general bank to everyone but those that know what was behind it's facade.

he went up to the top floor, demanding to only speak with blunt and told him his decision.

together then they made up a plan.

Alex knew, jack wouldn't like him working for mi6. he already knew all the arguments she would be using. he knew, she would hate him for doing this.

but he had to.

so they made up a plan.

the day after this one, someone from the bank would pick him up after he returned from school.

they would act as if Alex was to go on another mission and take him away.

a mission from which Alex would never return from to jack. they would wait some time and then, after some weeks, they would tell her he had died.

in truth, he only would go to brecon beacon and train there.

but jack wouldn't know that. she would think he died.

no one would know he was still alive.

not even tulip would know he hadn't died until after his funeral.

after jack went back to america.

and although he was already sad, and although he knew she would be sad, too, very sad, he had to leave her, and he had to make her leave.

so the next day in day in school, when he saw tom, he smiled and said goodbye, knowing it would be the last time he probably ever saw him, and when he came home and the mi6-agent that was supposed to pick him up was already waiting for him, he hugged jack, smiled at her and told her he was coming again safely.

he knew, they felt something was wrong, but there was only so much they could do.

and so they let him go, not knowing he was to never return again.

* * *

><p><strong>i got you there, right? you thought I would just go and kill Alex. I'm not THAT mean.<strong>

**I know this is STILL somewhat sad, but: IT IS SUPPOSED TO BE! Alex is parting from his live in dome way, after all, although HE WILL NOT DIE! I promise.**


	4. back

**no, it still doesn't belng to me**

* * *

><p>Alex stood outside the sergeants hut.<p>

he had just arrived and he know, he would stay at the camp at least until he was 18.

blunt had given him a new codename, one he would use as an agent also.

well, actually it had been tom, who had given him the nickname.

one evening between his snakehead mission and crocodile tears, tom came up with a code.

they would talk all day in it, sometimes.

devil, that's been what tom had called him when he told him what his name would be.

he had shrugged and said it was because it was because of his luck, but Alex had seen the fear in toms eyes. Alex knew, tom was scared of him. and really, he had every reason to.

so on the day he decided to join mi6, Alex had given the secret code to blunt, after blunt had promised he would pay tom for it.

though they made it up as a small inheritance tom was given from Alex so he would neither know that Alex had given the code to blunt, nor that he was still alive, Alex felt like he needed to give his friend something, just anything.

jack would be given some money, too, so she could start a new live in the us. Alex hoped it would ready help her.

still in thoughts, Alex, from now on devil knocked. When he heard the response, he entered.

* * *

><p><strong>a good cliffhanger, huh?<strong>


	5. 27th day

**it still isn't mine**

* * *

><p>it was devil's 27th day at the camp.<p>

the day they would tell jack that Alex rider has died.

three days after this would be his funeral.

Alex remembered when he first met the sergeant. he had been shocked to see devil.

shocked to see the young person in front of him again, shocked to know he was mi6's top-agents, shocked to see him so _changed_.

whatever happened to him, whatever happened, the sergeant wouldn't ask.

he knew there to be a reason for all of this.

he had his orders anyway.

the kid was only to be addressed to as devil, and his former stay as cup was to be held secret 30days into his stay.

like at his first stay, the soldier didn't accept him at the beginning.

but when time went by and he managed to keep up with them, they started to accept him.

now he was a full member of D-unit.


	6. training

**it belongs all to dear mr horowitz**

* * *

><p>it hadn't been easy in the beginning. d-unit had hated him maybe just as much as k-unit had.<p>

he has learned 3 new languages, a new martial art, and learned some medical stuff in addition to his units usual training and the schoolwork he had to do.

Alan had assigned him a teacher. he know, uneducated the boy would be of less use than his potential could allow him to be.

Alex learned military and spying tactics as well as economics and politics.

he learned fast, even to his surprise. it was as if a great burden has fallen off of him.

he was faster and stronger than he had ever been, too.

he wondered whether it was because of his past missions of because of the burden lifted.

his teacher whereas has long stopped being surprised.

every day he brought more things that Alex hadn't learned yet.

Alex hat to say, he rather liked his teacher. Paul was a rather intelligent, middle aged man. his lessons were even funny sometimes and he worked hard to keep up Alex's impressive learning rate.

more than once he had joked that soon Alex had to teach him, because there wasn't much he could teach him anymore. and really most of the things Alex had teached himself and talked about it with Paul afterwards. Alex was able to read memorize everything he wanted instantly because of his photographic memory.

Alex trained all day, end even at nighttime. he pushed himself harder than anyone else at the camp.

and the others could see it.

they saw, he was good. and they respected him for pushing himself to his limits.

to them it was only understandable why he was called the devil.

they saw his cold eyes sometimes, they noticed his knowledge. they saw him fight and even beat other soldiers. he was good, maybe even the best. and there was a reason to it. they all knew.


	7. attending

**please review, i'm feeling lonely:( still belongs to anthony horowitz**

* * *

><p>Paul was not only Alex's teacher, but also his personal doctor and psychater.<p>

after the last 27 they understood each other well.

yesterday Paul had asked him, whether wanted to attend his funeral.

of course Alex wanted to. but could he? he couldn't have anyone recognize him.

" Alex, think about it for a moment, will you? do you think you could ever live your life as Alex rider on? I don't think you're as stupid as you're acting right now."

"what do you mean, Paul?" "I think, you fully well know what I mean. Alex rider is being buried in 3 days and that's final." "you mean - I need a new identity." "right. do you have any preferences?"


	8. new identity

**thanks for the reviews, especially scamp87 :D. of course k-unit will join later on. even tom will come back at some point, I promise, I'm just not sure when.**

* * *

><p>making up a new identity wasn't all that hard. his full name was Alexander John Rider, and since he decided that he didn't want to change his name, at least not too much-if he could, he decided to twist his name and make a new one out of it.<p>

that left him with exactly two choices.

Alex Johnson or John Alexander. he decided for the last. Alex Johnson would be a bit too obvious, and with john Alexander could both be his first name.

so the 14 year old, blond Alexander John Rider became John Alexander.


	9. funneral day jack

**i don't own alex rider**

* * *

><p>jacks p.o.v.<p>

* * *

><p>day of funeral.<p>

mechanical jack got up. dressed.

she still couldn't belief he was death. no it couldn't be. he was somewhere out there.

he had to be. he was Alex! for god's sake. he couldn't just die. he couldn't just - leave her.


	10. funneral day tom

**don't own alex rider**

* * *

><p>toms p.o.v.<p>

* * *

><p>at 10 o'clock I went over to jack. we had decided before to go to the funeral together.<p>

when I arrived jack had a similar expression as myself on her face.

she still couldn't believe he was gone. only difference her pain was deeper, much deeper than mine.

she didn't seem to notice anything around her anymore.

I can't belief it myself. he's gone. death.

it can't be. it's Alex! he survived so much. why? why did he have to go through all this pain?

why did he have to die?

tell me someone!

anyone.

why?


	11. the funeral

**again, alex doesn't belong to me. what does are the poems, though. i've written them myself, again.**

* * *

><p>the funeral was supposed to start at 11 o'clock. it was a Friday, but the cemetery was packed with people. most of the students and all the teachers and staff of Alex's old school had come.<p>

tom, together with jack.

some people he had met during his time with mi6 and the SAS, k-unit of course, was there, too.

for his schoolmates Alex rider has died from a disease, though he couldn't remember any more which one. it didn't matter really. he was death to them, died of a natural cause and they believed it.

to the secret-agents, soldiers, tom and jack, he had died because of a bullet wound and blood loss.

Alex mixed into the crowed. it wasn't all that hard. he had disguised himself and there were many kids his age so he didn't attract attention. besides, he wasn't one of the world's best spies for nothing.

Alex though how ironical it was that now, when he seemingly had died, so many of his schoolmates believed that he had been really ill. some still muttered that he probably died from overdose or in a gang fight, but the majority believed the tales that were told to them.

he listened only half to the priests sermon speech, rather observing those around him.

tulip Jones was there, looking honestly guilty, as if she had been responsible for his death.

jack didn't seem to care anymore, that's how sad she was. and tom, he locked rather-angry.

many of the words of the priest had a double meaning.

when the priest told the crowd, that he had been a patriot, tom looked only more angry.

and with the priests final words, he locked furious.

the last sentence of the speech was:" he died fighting."

then came one of his doctor, again making double meaning hints.

like how he was in hospital all the time, or how it was a wonder he even lived this long.

he laughed silently. this man probably had been paid by blunt.

then came some of his former classmates, talking about what a great friend, student or classmate he had been. the only one who didn't step up and talked was tom. he sat on his chair the whole time, with a grim, determined expression on his face. none of the agents or soldiers stepped up, but probably they hadn't been allowed to.

in between jack stepped up, reading two poems she had written herself.

Alex hadn't even known she was writing:

"I know

I had to let you go

still

as you turned away

and never came back again,

where did I go wrong?"

then, after some silence in which no sound was made by anyone:

"I wish you could be here, seeing me crying like this.

we would be laughing.

you would make me laugh.

but you're not.

you will never be here again.

will never make me laugh again.

so I'm standing here.

tears in my eyes.

I'm crying for you."

with her last words, jacks voice broke, and a lone tear ran down her cheek.


	12. after the funeral

**Alex rider isn't mine, please review**

* * *

><p>the funeral ended quiet, the visitors went home.<p>

not so all the secret agents and SAS soldiers. they, and Alex went straight to the royal and general. blunt had to make an announcement.

the soldiers and agents had the same expression on their faces as tom. they all locked resolute.

sad, tiered and worn, but also angry. ready to give everything up, und ready to revolve.

ready to fight.


	13. anouncement

**please review. many are reading this story now, but i'm not getting any feedback, so i don't know if it is any good.**

**as always, no, i havent bought the book. why spending money if theree is a library?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>they were angry. blunt had sent a child onto one mission and the kid had died. and they, themselves had been at fault, too. they had not been caring about the 14year old boy.<p>

"Mr. blunt, why did you call us to this meeting today?" one asked, the anger in his voice clearly to be heard.

"I want to introduce one new agent, since you all-and he too-are here today. would you please step forward, john?"

a brown-haired boy stepped out of the crowd. you could clearly see that he couldn't be any older than 15 or 16. the crowd grew even angrier.

"now, john, would you please introduce yourself?" blunt said, more like a order than a question.

"what is this, your first teenage-spy died, so you're just gonna replace him?" a very angry Ben Daniels shouted.

" well, now, this isn't any reason to get angry about, Ben", I said. "first of all, even if this seems strange now, I want to thank all of you for attending my funeral"


	14. 15th birthday

**isn't mine**

* * *

><p>john Alexander received all the necessary training he needed. when he went and his first mission, he knew everything he needed. he knew all of espionage, how to build a bomb and how to defuse it. he knew about every possible poison, how to torture and how to resist torture. he knew how to hill with just a touch and how to use about every weapon there is. john was a skilled fighter, knowing medicine, and speaking all of the over forty of the most important languages in the world without a hint of an accent.<p>

he hadn't been in blunts office since that day, but he hadn't been surprised at all, when he was called there on his fifteenth birthday. he had had enough time to prepare for this, more than enough, in fact.

since the funeral john had been living in the bank, learning everything he didn't know yet, coming to know some things about mi6 while he was at it, too.

Smithers showed him how to make weapons and gadgets out of the simplest things, and he learned that blunt never leaved the building.

ever.

it was just too risky.

just before going to blunts office, smithers had presented him a new invention of his.

a movable tattoo.

the mark john chose then was a simple number, that would go up for each person he killed.

to never forget them, burned into his body.

he would never forget.

but he didn't want to always remember either.

beside the mission, he knew, this was the only present he would get today.

john stepped into blunts office.

it was time.

* * *

><p><strong>i'm trying to write each day at least 200 words. it isn't much, but it is something. please award me with 20 words, thanks :D<br>**

**please**

**push**

**this**

**button**

\/


	15. backstreet

**please review :C  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"hey boy, what's your name? what are you doing here?" a man in his mid-thirties asked the raven haired boy that covered on the backstreet in front of him.<p>

"who are you? you belong to a gang around here, right?", the boy responded.

the man smiled silently." I asked you first kid. and no, I don't belong to any gang."

"sure", the boy snorted, "that's the reason why you're wearing gang-colors in this area."

"look kid, whoever you are, if you know this much, you should be smart enough not to hang around here. go home, your parents will worry, you know."

" got no parents. died before I was old enough to remember them."

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you." the man turned.

"you are in a gang, right? I want to join."

the man turned again, evaluating the boy now. "what's your name?"

the boy stood smiling.

"john"


	16. Chapter 14

**i've got 3 reviews. one, i don't understand, second is from my brother so leaves only one. do you want longer chapters? do you want more dialogue? do you want me to stop? it's my first story, so have mercy and review. please.**

* * *

><p>"Luke, good to see you back. who's that kid with you?" "this is john. he wants to join." "we don't take little kids without any experience, who probably are on drugs. go home to mummy, small one."<p>

" then, how can I get any experience." "you've got courage, eh boy? well, if you're like that, I think we could do something. there should be some way to test you. Luke, bring him to mark, this little fellow

can try out as a messenger. maybe he is good for something." "ok, boss. sure thing." "listen, little rat. if you don't do what we say, or try anything funny, we'll get you." "sure...boss"


	17. gang

**thanks for the reviews, here is your reward :D**

* * *

><p>"mark, we got a new one, the boss wanted me to bring him to you." "god, Luke, that's a kid." " I can see that, but he wants to join, so the boss said to test him. besides, he wouldn't be exactly the first one, right?"<p>

mark shook his head "no. well, kid what's your name? do you know how to fight with a knife?"

john nodded "sure, I know how to fight, and the name is john."

that moment was chosen by a brown-haired boy of the same age as john. upon seeing john, he stopped.

" who is this?"

"Derek, this is john. he wants to join us."

Derek nodded at the explanation, but continued to stare at john.

"something the matter?" john asked. "you know, you remind me of that one kid I've known, you know. you don't really look all that similar or anything, but you've got that same kind of air around you, you know. you piss me off, you know."

"are you sure this isn't the same kid you know, Derek?" mark asked.

"yea, I'm certain. besides the boy died recently. they said he died of cancer, and he was missing school all the time, apparently 'cause he was ill and all, but I didn't believe it, you know? I mean, no one is that ill. you know, I think he was into drugs or gangs or something like that. that was probably the reason why he was at the hospital that much, too, you know. he probably died of an overdose or 'cause of a fight or something like that, you know."

"what was his name?" Luke asked.

"Alex rider."


	18. clouds

still isn't mine, though i wish

* * *

><p>it was just bad luck that he had met one of his former classmates.<p>

but it was half luck, that the boy hadn't had a good opinion about him, since he figured that this would make them accept him faster.

the first week, he was only told to carry messages around town.

but john managed to get more information about who he joined. it was just some small gang but they belonged to a larger organization. they smuggled drugs and sometimes even weapons. they were involved in street fights and shootings. but that wasn't all there was to it, john was sure of that. there was something else going on.

everyone was on edge. like clouds coming in.

a storm was hanging over London. soon the lightning would crash in.

everyone was getting ready for what would be coming.

john could feel, almost grab the tense feeling in the air around him. and every day it was getting even more tense.

for the whole week he had been gathering as much information as possible.

but it didn't prepare him for what was about to start. not at all. nothing could have pprepared him for what was about to start.

and then it happened.

it started.

**WAR.**


	19. WAR

**here is the chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>WAR.<strong>

about a week after john had joined small gang, war started.

it wasn't just some small fight between rivaling gangs that would calm down eventually.

it wasn't just a gang-war, that would go on until the police would break them off.

it wasn't even just a fight between rivaling organizations for the better spot.

no.

such things were barely noticed by the public.

no.

this was much more.

this was war.

an all out war that involved civilians and was fight on the open streets of London.

no one was going out of the house except if it was really necessary.

they had bought food supplies as much as it was possible.

schools were closed. doors were barricaded.

the city was shut in.

the gangs were shooting and fighting on the open street, involving innocent bystanders.

the violence was drawing in more crimes. violence only creating more violence.

London was dangerous.

and in the middle of all of this

was john.


	20. change

**sorry, wrong chapter bevore** :C

* * *

><p>he was awoken by the change he had felt.<p>

something had changed. but he couldn't tell.

what was it?

he looked around himself. nothing. nothing seemed different. everything inside the room was just fine like usual.

he stopped at that though.

everything inside the room.

meaning.

it wasn't anything inside the room that had caused him to wake up.

and if it was nothing inside the room…

it had to be…

no.

it couldn't.

it couldn't be.

no.

john jerked up an and ran to the door. he throw the door open.

no.

impossible.

why?

why here?

why London?

why?

he knew,

in this moment, he knew,

he would stop it.


	21. phonecall

he knew,

in this moment, he knew,

he would stop it.

as the thought had formed in his head, his cellphone rung.

"we have to do something about this. it seems we have greatly underestimated the situation."

"I know, Alan, I'm sorry. I's my fault. if I …."

"it isn't your fault." he heard Alan blunt sight over the phone "as much as I would like to give you the fault, it isn't. you don't know war, and you don't know how to read the tension before a battle properly. if you had experienced anything like this before, you would have known, but you haven't.

you don't know how to read all the signs yet. besides, it isn't your job it's mine. so don't blame yourself. you can't predict a war, and you sure wouldn't expect one in London.

but we have to do something now.

there had been twelve deaths, two of them civilians. we can't let any other innocents get involved.

can you come to headquarters?"

John looked around. only one person beside himself was using this room, but Luke was sleeping right now. still, john didn't want to leave the older man here like that.

beside the fact that he feels like he owned him in some way, the man seemed somewhat younger than himself, more innocent. he seemed somewhat naïve, almost childlike. he definitive too good for this kind of live.

john wondered how Luke became involved with the gang, but Luke wouldn't say anything.

and john didn't say much about his live either, after all.

"yes, but it might be that I'm bringing someone with me. is that … ok?"

blunt sighted again "sure, just … be quick."

* * *

><p><strong>is allan blunt being kind out of charakter? please review<strong>


	22. heading out

**alex rider doesn't belong to me. please review**

* * *

><p>john woke Luke up.<p>

"what's up, john?" "outside is a mess. we have to do something. get up and moving Luke." the hurry in the young man's voice was clearly heard.

"let me sleep john. we can worry about the trash tomorrow."

"not the trash, I'm telling you, Luke. the outside is like a war zone, Luke. we have to get moving, Luke, otherwise we might get killed. hurry and get up, NOW." john pressed that much urge into the last word that Luke just couldn't disobey.

still sleep-stroken, he got up drowsy, changed and got to the door.

when he opened it, he couldn't belief his own eyes.

"what the…" he trailed off, aware of the teenager beside him.

"that's what I'm trying to explain to you. we have to get moving, Luke. there is somewhere I have to go to. don't worry" the boy turned to face him "you will be save there." the expression on the young face was grim and beyond its age. Still being cared for and worried about by someone younger than himself …

… for a moment the kid seemed older.

"wait a moment-where are we going to? and why are we moving at all? I think inside here we should be pretty save."

"no Luke." the teen shoke his head. "we're not save here. and I have to go somewhere, remember? we can't stay here, Luke. and about where we're heading to, don't worry about it, just stay near me. so come on, it isn't save."

"wait, let me just go get my guns, they are…" john cut him off.

"I already have them. I wouldn't step out there unarmed. here, take this one."

"wait john. whatever the situation out there, I won't let you carry a gun." Luke said serious. "you could kill yourself. truth to be told, I rather expect you to harm yourself then an enemy."

"don't worry, I know. how to handle a gun." the boy smiled confident and calmly at him.

and, without another word he headed out and into the night.


	23. shot

**alex rider selies doesn't belong to me**

* * *

><p>they moved as fast as it was possible for them, but john estimated to need at least one hour to reach the royal and generals. they had to hide their presences and sometimes even fight their way trough.<p>

Alex hadn't been in a war zone jet, but he imagined it to be like this.

the violence was overwhelming and nearly unbearable.

despite that they got relatively unharmed through all of it.

but just a few minutes before they reached their destination something went wrong and john hers a shoot. it shouldn't have been surprising or unusual at all, considering there were surrounded by shooters. it was a loose shot and it happened to hit Luke, who had pushed john out of the way.

"you ok, john?" "I'm fine, Luke, thanks to you, but your sine… you're bleeding, we have to…" he was cut off by Luke "don't worry about me, I'm fine. you had to go somewhere, right? look, you go there, and I will wait here until you're finished, ok? you go off. I will be fine, john."

"no, look, Luke. I'm not gonna leave you behind. we're almost there, you can make it. we just have to stop the bleeding. you're gonna make it. come on, the bullet didn't hit anything important, it's just a little bit blood, nothing too serious. come"

together they barely got in front of the bank, where they were already expected by a grim-looking mi6-agent.


	24. arrival

**Alex rider-series doesn't belong to me but you must have already guessed please review**

* * *

><p>together they barely got in front of the bank, where they were already expected by a grim-looking mi6-agent.<p>

"john Alexander?" he asked. when john confirmed with a nod, he continued. "I got orders to bring you up-one hour ago." he angry looked to Luke. "and who is _that_?"

"and who are you?" Luke questioned back. "look john, I don't know what we are supposed to do here. do you have to pick something up?" it was clear Luke thought I had to make a delivery.

"don't be smart, mister. and you, _boy_" the agent sneered "better be faster next time around.

otherwise I might decide not to wait next time, you listen? now answer, who is that?"

" listen _agent_", john sneered in the same tone as the agent before. "first of all, I am your superior, even if I am younger than you, so you don't go and question me, neither when I come or who I bring with me, or anything else. _understood? _second, this man got wounded by the attempt of protecting me, so you hurry and get a doctor while I go and talk to blunt. and if this man dies, the one I will make responsible will neither be the one who shot the bullet nor the doctor, do you understand me?" the man had gotten white in the face when he mentioned the name blunt, then at the threat, every color it had had left the face.

with that john passed him. "I was supposed to bring you up." the man seemed angry about the teenager now. john wasn't sure why, him having sneered at the man or him having a higher position.

"it's ok, I know the way. take care of my friend. if he's done with the doctor bring him to smithers.

without waiting for a reply I went into the elevator and to the top floor of the building.


	25. the conference

**Alex rider-series and its characters aren't mine**

* * *

><p>blunt waited already for him. "sorry I took this long, but I had to …" he was cut off by blunt.<p>

"whatever, now you're here. so let's start. john, what information can you give?"

"yes, at once." he scanned around the room looking at the about thirty other people in the room.

he stepped towards the desk in the middle of the room on which a map was spread.

he pointed at one place "here" he pointed at another place "and here are the headquarters of the two organizations that are currently fighting each other." he took a marker from the desk and marked the two places each with a red cross. then he took a green pen and circled several larger areas. "these are the areas in which the fights have already started and I was able to observe an my way here. and these" he circled several other areas with a yellow marker "are areas in which the fights might start soon or which I wasn't able to confirm." "do you know why they are fighting or why the fighting has started today?" a man who looked like he was around forty asked.

"I don't know why the fighting started today. between those two organizations, there seemed to be tensions for some time now, but as I understand it, both of them wanted to expand their business now, so that might have been a factor. as to why the fighting escalated, well, it seems like both of them paid mercenaries, the one group from Russia the other from the U.S.. I think scorpia is also within the mix somewhere."

* * *

><p><strong>please review<strong>


	26. 24th chapter

**Alex rider doesn't belong to me**

* * *

><p>the next thirty minutes they spent with talking and planning. the situation was serious, especially with scorpia around. the plan was simple. they would form four groups, one each for, the opposing headquarters with 12 men, one with 8men including john for the scorpia to fight and the biggest team with everyone else to break up the fighting on the streets and protect the population.<p>

john rushed down to smithers to get some gadgets and met up with the team he would be leading against scorpia. he had totally forgotten that he sent Luke there.

"john? what is this? this isn't just a normal bank, right? what are we doing here?" Luke asked him, while smithers said: "hello, old boy, I thought it was time for you to come see me. I put your favorites on the desk over there already, and the team is waiting for you in room 1212. what a day, right? well, those boy from mi6 are surely gonna watch out for you." john walked to the desk and picked up the assembly of weapons he favored. during the conference he had made up a list of man that he wanted to have around himself while stepping into the lion-den, ala the current scorpia-headquarter in London. but smithers comment had made Luke only more confused.

"SAS? what do you have to do with them? and what's with all those weapons? john" he grabbed him and turned him forcefully around "answer me."

"I'm working for mi6." john said bluntly. "what?" "I said that I am working for mi6, Luke."

"I heard you the first time, john. what I want to know is why a bloody teenager is working for the government. and why did you work in the gang if you work for them? and what is going on out there?" "calm down, Luke. I will explain everything later when I come back. NOW I got to work."

"wait. why did you bring me here, john?" "thought you might want a new job. see ya later."

* * *

><p><strong>please review<strong>


	27. a hard job

**Alex rider serie doesn't belong to me , please REVIEW!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>it wasn't an easy job. to tell the truth, it was really hard. they had to get through half of London first, then they had to get into the scorpia-headquarter unnoticed. and last, they had to kill their leader and to destroy their plan. john, Ben Daniels, k-unit und another two agent of mi6, had a hard time. but the plan worked.<p>

it seemed to work well even.

the 8 men snuck successfully into scorpia.

they confused the enemy.

they destroyed their of setting London on fire.

but then …

…something went wrong.

it wasn't that they made much of a mistake,

but they got separated.

and from there, everything went downhill.


	28. captured

**Alex rider isn't mine, PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>from there, everything went downhill.<p>

john got captured by some scorpia-agents.

it was probably coincidence.

they had neither known that they would come, nor had they known who he was.

but now, they had captured him.

they still didn't know, who he was.

to them, Alex rider was dead.

but did it really matter?

he had, after all, just destroyed one of their plans.

he had to pay.

he would pay.

scorpia never forgives, scorpia never forgets.

this boy would pay for the failure.

oh, no, he wouldn't die.

far off.

but by the time they were through with him, at least then he would wish he was.

they drugged him,

they poisoned him,

they let him fight against wild animals,

they hurt him in about every way possible,

then-they patched him back together,

just so they could hurt him again,

let him fight for his life again,

poison him,

drug him …

… until there was no more.


	29. nothing

… until there was no more.

no more pain,

no fight,

no poison,

no drugs,

no enemies,

no voices,

no time,

nothing.

nothing that mattered.

no more.

nothing.

* * *

><p><strong> Please review<strong>


	30. save me

john couldn't tell how long he had been captured.

he couldn't tell how long there has been pain.

and he couldn't tell how long there wasn't anything anymore.

he didn't really care.

he couldn't describe it.

it was empty.

he always had needed the danger and the pain in some way, the adrenalin to feel alive.

but now that there was nothing

just emptiness …

it was strange.

somehow, he could still think clear.

clearer maybe, than he ever had.

time seemed to stretch, but be just couldn't figure out what this feeling was.

was he dead?

but somehow, in the deepest corner of his mind, something was telling him, that he was still alive.

and it was the same voice that pleaded:

someone,

anyone,

save me.

* * *

><p><strong>please, review<strong>


	31. no more

**neither the song "no more" from "jamelia" nor "alex rider" from "anthony horowitz" belong to me**

songfic "no more" from jamelia

**jacks thoughts over the gang war in London:**

* * *

><p>jack was just driving home from work. the whole day, news from London had been on the radio.<p>

now a song was playing. as jack heard it, she felt her own thoughts and feelings flowing into it.

_no more_

_no more trouble in my live_ **since you're gone**

_no more tears over you to cry_ **I got no more tears, Alex **

_no more hurting me, no more lies_ **still, I wish you were here**

_I walk away with my dignity_

_you can't take that away from me_ **you can't take that away, too, mi6**

_no more_

_no more waiting up all night_ **for you to come home**

_no more secrets you try to hide_ **was it so hard to trust me?**

_no more covering your crimes_ **you did bad things, too, right?**

_no more you_ **you're death**

_I've made up my mind_

_I walk away with my dignity_

_you can't take that away from me_ **you can't take that away, too, mi6**

_no more_

_all the good love I have wasted_** on you**

**why did you have to die?**

_I wasted so much of my love_

_all this pain, I can't take it_

_no more_

a silent tear went down jacks cheek, and for the first time she accepted alex's death and moved on.

maybe it wasn't all that bad that he was no more.


	32. silent

**ALEX RIDER doesn't belong to me. Please REVIEW**.

* * *

><p>john was alone when he mi6 found him.<p>

he was alone in a dark room, without any light or sound.

he was brought to the hospital immediately. his condition was bad.

john didn't seem to notice.

he was conscious all the time but he didn't seem to care really.

he seemed to notice when someone spoke to him, but he didn't answer.

and for the first time, mi6 was really worried over john.

just what horrible things did they do to him to become like that? what had happened to him?

and most of all, why? why? why?

why him?

they didn't get an answer.

they didn't get a response.

they didn't get a reaction.

for almost a week, john kept silent.


	33. awaking

**Here's the new chapter. it isn't as sad as the ones before this one. again, alex doesn't belong to me, please REVIEW !**

* * *

><p>a week has passed since john had been saved.<p>

for the first time since his rescue he looked up. it was early morning, the sun was just rising and he saw a beautiful sunrise. it was, as if he had become more aware of the world. something inside him has change, but he wasn't sure of what it was.

suddenly, he heard a noise coming from the outside, a man walking to the door and opening it.

"john, you're up? how are you? are you ok?" it was Ben Daniels.

"I'm fine, Ben, why shouldn't I?" he smiled.

"john, you have been unconscious for a whole week now. we were worried, all of us, you know?"

"Ben, I'm telling you, I'm fine. I just had to do some…" he paused "…thinking."

"some thinking?" Ben asked incredulous. "you had to do some thinking for a whole week? what did you have to think about so hard?" now his voice became concerned again.

"you worried us there, john."

"I know, Ben. look, I'm sorry, but I really am fine. there was just something…" he trailed off again.

"there is just something that I don't quite understand, so I had a hard time trying to figure it out.

I still don't really get it, but I'll let it go some more slower from now on. I'm sorry I worried you."

"well, as long as you're fine, I guess… . you don't want to talk about what happened?" he asked.

john nodded. there wasn't much to talk about what happened with scorpia, he figured, since Ben probably already got the medical record, and he didn't really know what to say about the last week.

"I figured as much. I'll go get a doctor, so you can leave soon. they put you in here partially to let your wounds heal a bit, but mostly only 'cause you wouldn't eat properly. they'll let you out once they see you're awake again."

john nodded and smiled.

"Thanks, Ben."

there anything else to say.


	34. boarding

**please, review**

* * *

><p>it was two weeks after john had woken up, and both the doctors and blunt said he was ready to work again. blunt especially had been cautious of PTS, but john was fine.<p>

so when he had been sent to Iraq, he was already itching from sitting quiet.

now, three months later, he waited for the plane back to London.

blunt had sent him down here, so he could have more experiences with war and larger battles for in times he needed them, though blunt didn't say what times that would be.

nothing unexpected had happened during his stay, something that was unexpected on its own.

while he waited, his habit took over and john observed the other passengers.

there was a man, who obviously was a rich businessman, slender and around 35 and another about 65 with a fat belly, who easily could be recognized as a tourist. there also was a young woman, who was most probably a student and a family with two kids. but there also was a group of four local man, which were nervous and trying hard not to stand out.

with a strange feeling in the back of his mind, john boarded the plane.


	35. attention

**Here's the new chapter.**

** thanks for beta-reading, purplefreak111**

**everyone else, please review**

* * *

><p>"Attention, attention. This plane has been kidnapped. Stay calm. We will not hesitate to kill any of you. If the British government does not full fill our demands, this plane will crash into the Buckingham palace. I repeat, stay calm, or we will kill you." Said an all too calm voice over the loud speaker.<br>The announcement was made ten minutes after the four Iraqis had gone into the pilots-cabin, and about five minutes after the announcement gunshots were heard from the front of the plane.  
>John sighed.<br>Typical. Now, the terrorists come.  
>He looked around at the other passengers, studied their expressions and saw their frightened faces. Some wore a grim expression, but those were in the minority.<br>Just then, a stewardess stood up the front, and asked if there was a doctor on board.  
>John stood up, to answer, as did one other man in his mid-thirties. Together, they followed the stewardess into the pilots-cabin.<br>There they found the co-pilot, an older man and a young stewardess on the floor with bullet wounds. John, being experienced with these types of wounds, kneeled down to help the co-pilot first. Knowing that his wound was more serious, seeing the amount blood-loss, as well as he knew that the man might be needed later on.  
>John looked at the who came in with him. "You're a doctor, right? How much experience do you have with gun wounds?"<br>The man, pale in the face, shook his head. John quickly, but calmly, told the man what he could do to help the young woman, until john was done with the man. The man nodded grateful and kneeled down next to the woman. "This is the first time I have ever seen something like this. I'm on my way back home from my holydays. Although never thought I would ever get involved in something like this. My names Michel, Michel Bristow, but call me Mich. What's yours?"  
>"Nice to meet you, Mich. I'm John." I only said my first name not wanting to know too much about me. "Calm down a bit, will you. I don't think they will hurt us while we are helping these people, and it won't do our patients much good if we're flitching all the time."<br>"Sure, thanks." Michel took a deep breath. "How do you know how to treat a shot wound, by the way?"  
>"Ah, you see …" John trailed off he didn't want the Iraqis to be suspicious of him, but he didn't want to lie to this new found friend either. "I'll tell you later, ok?"<br>Michel nodded. "Sure."


	36. demands

**thanks for beta-reading again, purplefreak111,**

**again, everyone else, please review**

* * *

><p>Quietly, john and Mich attended to the bullet wounds. They were nearly done when they heard two of the Iraqis argue in a loud tone.<br>John listened closely, acting as if he didn't understand them and was still securing a bandage around the young stewardesses' shoulder.  
>"<em>They say they won't do it. They won't give us the atomic bombs and they won't give us our comrades back. I say, we kill some of the passengers now and that will make them do as we say. At the very least they will give us money, and maybe we can get them to release Mustapha . It will be a great victory for us and our brothers.<em>" The first said.  
>"<em>I said no. We don't need any more money, and we won't kill any of the passengers, this way they will know that we are serious. We want them to leave Iraq alone, and we need the bombs for the other countries that are still there.<em>" Replied a second voice.  
>"<em>What about the others?<em>" Asked the first voice.  
>"<em>The others, we can kill them later. We shall wait and see, and if they turn us down again, only then we may kill some of the passenger's.<em>" The second voice answered.  
>With that John stood and motioned to Mich to do the same and lead him back to his seat in the body of the plane before heading back to the cockpit where he heard the voices.<p> 


	37. Chapter 35

**Don't own everything you recognice. Please review**

* * *

><p>John went towards the cockpit. Suddenly, a voice cracked over the speaker. A voice he would always be able to recognise.<br>"**This is Tulip Jones. I have been authorized to talk to you about your demands and to negotiate with you in the name of the British government. I have to tell you that we do not accept your demand. If you land in the nearest airport, which would be the Heathrow airport in London, we will not take any legal strides against you, as far as you have not hurt anybody on the plane.**" She stated rather than asked.  
>One of the men swore, while another one says: "Is it for you to say something like this? Listen. Not only will we kill every one person on this plane, we will also tell them that it was your responsibility that they died. They will each get to make a call to their families, and they will tell them that it was you who killed them, Miss Jones, while they say their final goodbye."<br>There was a click as he disconnected the connection.  
>"Go and tell the passengers that they will be saying their goodbyes, now. Every one of them can make just one call, and then they have disposed of. After that is completed, we will crash this plane into Buckingham palace."<br>After hearing that, John made a move. It was now or never.


	38. Chapter 36

**i don't own everything you recognize. Please review.**

* * *

><p>John moved quietly and without making any sound. His attack was sudden for his victims, too sudden for them to react in time. Within seconds, he had taken down three of them. But the fourth managed to shoot in his direction, while he was busy taking down the other three.<br>The bullet missed him, at that moment it looked as if it would hit plane and destroy some important instruments, however the remaining pilot bravely took the bullet with his arm.  
>Quick, to not give the Iraqi any more time to damage anything, he hit the fourth man on the head- hard, so he fell to the floor unconscious. John then moved to help the injured pilot.<br>"Are you ok?" he asked.  
>"Yeah, thanks for stopping them. I've got a wife and a kid at home, and I'm sure I'd never see them again if it wasn't for you." he pointed at his injured arm. "It would have been bad if the bullet had hit the instruments, and I knew that you're a doctor, I saw you tending to the others wounds. Now I will come home as a hero and the airline will give me some time for my family, too."<br>John looked at the wound." It isn't all too bad, in a few weeks; it should be healed up just fine." He told the pilot.  
>The stewardess, who had asked after the doctors first, brought Mich in at just that moment.<br>"Mich, come help me here for a moment. You just have to stop the bleeding. I have to tie these guys up. Do you want some painkillers?" he asked the pilot "will you be able to fly the plane?"  
>The man nodded. "Yeah, some painkillers would be nice. Just nothing too strong, as I have to fly the plane, as you pointed out. The landing might get difficult, though."<br>"Don't worry about that, I wouldn't want that, either."  
>After tying up the Iraqis he told a stewardess to tell the other passengers that they were save again.<br>Once that was done he went and he had fetched the painkillers, he went to the speaker and turned it on once again.  
>"This is flight 3-5-2-9, situation under control, I repeat, this is flight 3-5-2-9, the situation is under control. Devil to Mars, Devil to Mars, Flower girl, are you there?" John used the code tom invented for this purpose, to show that everything was all right.<br>"**Mars to Devil, this is flower girl. we hear you loud and clear. How is the situation?**"  
>"Both of the pilots, one stewardess and a civilian are injured, but one of the pilots is confident he can fly the bird until the landing at least. If nothing goes, I will take over. The other three are conscious and stable as well, the pilot is around 55 and has been shot into the right side two times, while the female is around 23 and has been shot into the left side once. Please prepare medical support. The four Iraqis are tied up and alive. Please prepare someone to take give them a warm welcome."<br>"**Of course, Devil, until later.**"  
>"Yeah, until later." John muttered quiet to no one in particular as the speaker turned off again.<p> 


	39. Chapter 37

**sorry for the long wait. Please, review :D**

* * *

><p>As josh, the co-pilot, had predicted, the landing was a problem for him. So when they got closer to the London airport, John took over. Mich was quite amazed to see that.<br>"A talented doctor, a great pilot, is there anything you can't do, John?"  
>"Yeah, dying." This statement startled Mich and he looked at John unsure what to say. John seeing this decided to explain. "It's a joke between me and some of my friends. I like extreme sport and I'm pretty good at about anything but I'm sometimes a bit careless or risky and I get injured a lot, so they tell me I'm good at everything but dying. Honestly, I've just got bad luck." he laughed at that "and I'm not all that great either. It's just some bad inside joke."<br>A soon as the plane touched the ground, a group of big, burly military men surrounded it.  
>When the plane stopped, John dragged the captives towards the door. Before stepping out of the plane, he turned towards Mich raised his hand in a greeting and said "see you again, mate."<p>

It was the last Mich saw of that man that day. John and the four Iraqis stepped into a tank and were escorted elsewhere, while government and military took care of the passengers. The injured and some of the others who were in shock were brought to the hospital, but all-in-all the entire situation was surprising calm, as if it had only been a training exercise for the military.  
>Still wondering, Mich prepared to go home.<p> 


	40. Chapter 38

**please, review.**

* * *

><p>Mich prepared to go home. It had been one hell of a long day. He seriously needed some rest.<br>Mich walked past some of the soldiers standing by the front entrance of the airport, when he overheard a conversation between the two of them.  
>"Didn't you see how smooth everything went? It COULDN'T have been real. There had been no negotiations, no fights, no deaths, no NOTHING!" the first yelled he was slightly shorter than the other.<br>"I tell you, it's real, alright? See, you're new to this, but that's just how things are around here." Replied the second.  
>The second soldier laughed meaningful. "After all, the devil is on our side in this. For that I am grateful!"<br>At that, the eyes of the first soldier widened in surprise as he understood the full meaning of those simple words.  
>Mich walked away at that and his thoughts wandered over to John. He wondered if he wound ever see the man again?<p> 


	41. Chapter 39

To say Luke had been surprised wouldn't be an understatement. No, it would be like the comparison of a match to a forest fire.  
>To think John would be a spy and that this "Bank" he led me to would be the headquarters of MI6 …<br>He still couldn't believe it. But what really freaked him out, was the fact, that they somehow expected him to work for them. Not that it really bothered him or anything. It just was unexpected. The thought of HIM working for the GOUVERMENT had never really crossed his mind. He wondered why John had brought him here. Someone with HIS background working for MI6 he just couldn't understand.  
>But they kept their word and sent him on his training.<br>They never questioned him,  
>Never questioned his background or his loyalty.<br>He couldn't understand them. Here he was, a gangster with a questionable past, brought to them by a TEENAGER and they never EVER questioned him. Not once.  
>He wondered about this for the five months that john had been away.<br>First, when he had been captured, then when he had been in hospital and after that when John went to Iraq.  
>That was another thing Luke just couldn't understand. No one really talked about John, but there always were rumours about him, the constant need of the soldiers to know about the teenage boy. Not that it bothered him either. This way, Luke too, could get some information about the strange boy he thought he knew.<br>He just wondered why they would be interested in the teenager.  
>That was, until John came back.<br>Then Luke understood.  
>It wasn't so much, that they respected Luke, or that they had faith in him or anything like that.<br>It wasn't that they were gossipers or anything like that, either.  
>It was because of John.<br>Anything he did everything he did.  
>He attracted them, like bees to honey.<br>They didn't ask Luke after his background or his loyalty to them, because there was no need to.  
>They had been as attracted by John as he had been himself.<br>No, not in a sexually way, But in a respectful way.  
>But they swarmed around John like flies, circulated around him like planet around the sun.<br>They couldn't do any better.  
>It was his nature to draw all kinds of people to him. To make them loyal to him.<br>It was his nature.


	42. Chapter 40

Mich couldn't believe it when he was told that he had a chance to work in the St. Dominic's Hospital the day he returned from his holyday.  
>Even a nurse there sometimes earned double the amount than a medical director.<br>So, when HIS senior consultant told him about the job offer, his first thought was this had to be one bad joke.  
>It HAD to be.<br>Who would offer HIM a job in the most renowned hospital in all of London?  
>And WHY? He was a nobody.<br>Now, a week later, Mich walked through the front doors like he was living in a dream.  
>Someone showed him around the hospital and explained everything to him, but he heard only half of it.<br>Then, he saw the ONE person, he expected the least to see.  
>He saw John.<br>What was he doing here?  
>Then, as if he knew he was watched, John turned around and looked at him.<br>He gave him one long, silent look.  
>Then, he smiled.<br>With that John turned around and walked away.  
>That moment, Mich understood the reason why he was hired here.<p> 


	43. Chapter 41

**Alex Rider isn't mine, **

**Please, review,**

**everyone, thank purplefreak111 for being such an awesome beta-reader :D**

**please excuse my mistake, bevore, chapter 17 had been up twice, now, the correct CHAPTER 20 is up !  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Blunt called for John.<br>It wasn't all that unusual for Blunt to call for him. They often met to discuss the missions of other agents, or to discuss a political situation, or to discuss anything else that was work related.  
>Sometimes, john thought it was blunts way of teaching him, how to show him respect.<br>But this time, it felt different. It wasn't a mission briefing, otherwise Tulip Jones would've been there too. But, somehow, blunt seemed different this time.  
>Angry. Well almost.<br>John soon came to understand why.  
>The things Blunt told him made him furious. He understood, now, how it made the usually calm man in front of him show, dare he say it, emotions.<br>For while Blunt had explained this situation, his mask cracked.  
>Now it is broken for the entire world to see.<p> 


	44. Chapter 42

**I own neither ALEX RIDER; nor CERUB.**

**please, review**

* * *

><p>"CHILDREN? There's someone else using CHILDREN to do their dirty work?" I was mad, no I was beyond mad. I was furious.<br>It had been bad enough that I had been used. And what had been the use of it?  
>Why had I been blackmailed, if there'd been a whole ORGANISATION that was using kids willingly? And since the Second World War?<br>"We only recently got notice of it, when one of our moles in MI5 worked with them. The organization, CHERUB as they call themselves, is under the order of MI5. Apparently, their using orphans, but that's all we could get.  
>"They are securing all knowledge regarding the CHERUBs in a way similar to how we guard our information about you, John."<br>Blunt seemed calmer now that he had got it all out in the open.  
>"So, whether I had worked for you or gone to an orphanage, I'd become an agent? Except I would have been with your other half." I laughed it was just too absurd to think about.<br>"So it seems." Was all that was said.  
>I looked over the documents.<br>"The best way might be to send an agent in there to act as an instructor. Maybe agent Daniels? He has proven himself to-"  
>Blunt went on.<br>"No." I said interrupting him. Blunt stopped to look at me.  
>"I will go."<p> 


	45. Chapter 43

**i don't own neither alex rider nor cherub**

**please, review**

* * *

><p>The younger the CHERUB agent, the better it was.<br>John was now over the age of 15 but CHERUB recruited mostly 10-13 year olds, but that wasn't much of a problem.  
>John had learned to lie about his age.<br>He mostly made himself look older, so he didn't stand out between the adults, or simply to drive a car. But he knew how to make himself look younger just as well.  
>"I'm envious of you." Smithers had said. "You'll look no older than twenty even when you're 40 or 50 years old." Smithers laughed.<br>Pretending to be a street-kid was even easier.  
>In the past 5 months, his hair had slightly grown out. Tulip had wanted him to cut it, telling him how negligence killed the agent and nagging like Ian or Jack would have if they had been there, but John liked the longer hair, he had decided to let it grow out, and he could allow himself to be a bit sloppy, that was how good he was. He could allow himself to be different.<br>Now, the hair let him look like a neglected 13-year-old, a runaway even.  
>MI6 created a whole new record for him even with a false history.<br>A few days later he hung around in the area a boy supposedly called "Jim Dine" lived in now, his new alias.  
>He stole at the nearby supermarkets and let himself get caught purposefully.<br>It worked.  
>Not much time passed, till there were civil workers at his doorstep, to get him into an orphanage<p> 


	46. Chapter 44

**I don't own alex rider, i don't own cherub**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>"Now, so your name is `Jim Dine´ and you're 13 years old, is this correct, Jim?" a woman asked in a disgustingly-sweet voice, one you would clearly use to talk to a 5-year-old or someone with a mental disability.<br>"I'm sorry about the death of your mummy, dear."  
>Yeah, definitely mental disability or 5-year old.<br>Which 13 year old boy would still say 'mummy'? ME? Definitively NOT!  
>John had been 'Jim' for less than an hour, but he hated it already.<br>He regretted offering Blunt to go into CHERUB, but now, there was nothing he could do anymore.  
>But the fact Blunt didn't propose this idea like john thought he would showed that Blunt DIDN'T think of him as a kid anymore. He wasn't the same he had been. He wasn't a child anymore.<br>John had been brought to an orphanage in west-London, near 'jims' old 'home', one that was known to have a CHERUB-agent in it at the moment.  
>After all the paperwork was done, he was shown his room. He was roommates with just one other boy,<br>14-year-old James Adams.  
>He hadn't even needed 10 minutes to get into a fight with the other boy. He had a very bad hold on his temper.<br>That was half an hour ago, in which James had laid on the floor - unconscious.  
>The moment James woke up, he stormed out of the room - probably to tell on him.<br>Not that it bothered John. James couldn't prove anything.  
>John just had pinched a nerve-point; it didn't leave any mark or a bruise.<br>This way, john could even KILL - if he wanted to - without leaving any signs of violence.  
>A neat little trick SCORPIA had shown him.<br>John controlled his breathing to make it seem like he was sleeping, when he heard someone enter into the room. Two people, a child and an adult, the child being James.  
>James complained in a loud voice to the adult, who tried to calm him down.<br>Then, the adult laid a hand at Johns arm. First, John thought it was to shake him awake, that however was not the case. Not moments later he felt a small pain in his arm and John drifted into the kingdom of dreams - this time for real.  
>His last thought was a triumphant one - knowing he had made it into cherub.<p> 


	47. Chapter 45

**I don't own AlexRider, I don't own CHERUB, Please, REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>John woke up.<br>He didn't know where EXACTY he was, but he knew for sure he wasn't in the orphanage anymore.  
>It was kind of obvious.<br>After all, he had woken up lying NACKED under the sheets in a rather flash room, and he really doubted the CHERUB-headquarter would be in an orphanage in west-London.  
>He sat up and looked around the room. There over in the corner on a chair was sitting and orange shirt with olive green army pants and hiking boots. He went over and put them on.<br>Then, after the first approach of joy, he came back to reality, and a grim expression came over his face.  
>HE HAD BEEN DRUGGED!<br>Well, not that he could help it now, but still, for HIM to be drugged, dragged away somewhere and be changed out of his 'homeless' clothing, for him, it was truly shaming.  
>While walking towards the only door in the room, he shook his head.<br>If it had been an enemy, he'd been long-dead. He probably hadn't even noticed it until it was far too late.  
>he stepped up to the front of the door and stood there thinking.<br>His hand reached for the doorknob when …  
>He stopped.<br>He snorted. No way was he going to make it easy for them. No way was he going through this door, like the good little boy they wanted him to be.  
>Besides, he should send a report about the ground to Blunt first, and it would be best to do this first. Who knew if he had the opportunity afterwards?<br>He reached for his earring. It was still there, he noticed relieved.  
>He connected with the MI6 headquarter at once, after he saw that there were neither cameras nor listening devises in the room.<br>After he told the headquarters he had arrived at CHERUB, he moved towards the window.  
>He opened it, and was pleased to see the room was only on the first floor, and jumped out.<br>Then he walked around the area, he noticed many of the other kids looking at him. He soon came to know why, when he tried talking to one of them.  
>"I'm not allowed to speak to orange-shirts" the girl apologized.<br>The problem was solved quick and easy. He just stole another one a storage room he had found on the way. Since he noticed only adults wearing white shirts, it couldn't be a white one. The ones with red shirts seemed to be ten at most, so not red, either.  
>That left him with blue, grey, dark blue and black.<br>He noticed the kids in light blue being a whole lot more unsure of themselves than the others, so they had to be new, he concluded. Thinking how nobody would know those in those in blue since they had to be new there, he took a blue shirt. He was surprised not to see any guards, but then he shrugged.  
>Just like the enemy, they probably didn't expect kids to be spies, either.<br>He laughed. How foolish of them.  
>It was still early, but those with the blue shirt seemed to gather, and he thought 'trying won't hurt',<br>So he joined them.


	48. Chapter 46

The day was halfway over, it was past lunchtime, but Mr. Large had made them skip lunch for seemingly no reason at all. John knew this was to test the determination and to teach them endurance, the sergeant had told him this during John's last stay at the SAS-camp, but to the children it would just look like another adult bullying them. It did look like that to adults, too.  
>John smirked. He somewhat respected Mr. Large. He took the role of the bad guy upon himself, to help and to teach the children how to survive.<br>Until now, john has played the role of a shy and innocent little kid, to avoid the others talking to him too much. He preferred to sit in the background and observe the way they interacted with each other.  
>Now, a young man, a bit older than 25 came up to Mr. Large to talk to him. After a few words, both seemed confused at first but, then they became angry, very fast. Then Mr. Large called the kids together, John could already guess what this was about. So he wasn't surprised when Mr. Large told him to go and follow the other man.<br>The young man led John to an office, in the building he had woken up in. On the front of the door there was a name: 'Doctor Terrence McAfferty'. John walked in. In the office, behind a large wooden desk sat an bald elderly man.  
>"You have given all of us quite a headache, Jim", he said. "I am Terrence McAfferty, but everyone around here calls me Mac. You see, Jim, can I call you Jim? You see, you have broken out of a secure room, and into a secure area. And you have spoken with people and seen things you shouldn't have seen or spoken to. So, as you see, Jim, we are in a pinch. What shall I do with you now?"<br>"Kill me?" he asked jokingly. He knew CHERUB wouldn't do that, but it had been the standard of everyone else that had captured him. Besides, it seemed like Mac wanted to intimidate him.  
>"Jim, this is very serious and nothing to joke about."<br>John smirked. "Maybe I'm not joking. If I'm that big a problem, wouldn't getting rid of me the best? Besides, you were the ones that drugged me, kidnapped me and locked me into this so-called secured room"  
>Mac sighted. "I think first of all, I should explain this place. Currently we are at the undisclosed location of an organization called CHERUB. It was founded during the second world war and …"<br>John only listened with half an ear. Most of what Mac told him, he already heard from Blunt.  
>"Am I boring you, Jim?" Mac finally asked.<p>

"Yes."

"Is that so? Well, maybe here is something more interesting. We will test you now and, depending on you results, will decide if make a spy out of you or not. Do you understand what that means?"  
>"Yeah." John laughed. "You want to use Kids as your tools to do your dirty work." he sneered.<br>"Jim, that's not it at all, we …"  
>"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Let's begin with the tests."<br>Mac sighted again. "As you wish. Ewart! Come take the boy for his tests." With that the young man who had brought him over entered again and led him to the dojo.


	49. Chapter 47

**Sorry for the long wait**

**I don't own Alex Rider**

**I don't own CERUB**

**Please review**

* * *

><p>The first test was a fight in the campus dojo. The boy John had to fight against was out cold in less than a minute.<br>The second test he had to do was one in advanced knowledge, where he had to answer all sorts of questions. A great deal of them had been about politics and economics, but John had spent a great deal of his time with Blunt, and this test was more than easy compared to the problems he had to do every day at MI6. He also was asked about the languages he spoke, and he gave them just the first two he had learnt. And then there was basic knowledge like maths and science, he had a little more trouble with that.  
>In the third test he was asked to kill a chicken. He did it at once without any remorse. He had no problem killing. He'd killed humans for no reason often enough.<br>Then, he had to run an assault course. An easy task compared to the SAS.  
>The fifth test was supposed to be personally challenging, but it before they could even tell him what the test was supposed to be, a helicopter could be seen over the camp.<br>Or, to be more precise, a lot of helicopters could be seen. At least 20 helicopters, from the army, could be seen flying over the CHERUB-headquarters.


	50. Chapter 48

**if you review more, i will update sooner**

* * *

><p>The helicopters landed, and John wasn't surprised in the least when he saw the people stepping out of them. Most of the helicopters were filled with SAS-soldiers, but the last ones to step out were John Crawley, Tulip Jones and Alan Blunt.<br>Around him, CHERUBs came out into the open to look at the commotion.  
>"What is this all about?" Mac asked very confused, when the Heads of MI6 walked towards him.<br>"Doctor Terrence McAfferty, this is MI6-territorry from now on." one Mr. Crawley said. The MI6 officials proceeded to explain as to HOW and WHY exactly CHERUB now belonged to MI6. John didn't listen.  
>After watching the CHERUBs for a while and observing their reactions, he went straight to Alan Blunt, a stern expression upon his face.<br>"You already had all of the information's needed to take them over from MI6." he accused the man.  
>"All we needed was the exact location and a blueprint of this place." John nodded, he thought as much. It had been the first things he had sent to MI6-headquaters.<br>Agent Crawley had been going on with his explanation. Suddenly john pricked his ears hearing his name mentioned. "Agent Alexander will be the new Head of CHERUB, with guidance of MI6.", Mr. Crawley just said.  
>"What? Why?"<br>Alex felt as horrified as Mac looked.  
>"You are best qualified for this Job, John. Besides, you WILL be the next head of MI6, so you better get some experience BEFORE that time comes." Blunt explained rather … bluntly.<br>"What about my missions?" he asked.  
>"You will still go on missions, but we feel that you have learned all you can, so now , rather than sitting around in between your missions you will lead this new section of MI6. While you're out on your missions, MI6 will help you out and give you a deputy."<br>And that was it.


	51. AN:SORRY

**Hey Guys (and Girls)!**

**I'm realy sorry, but I'm going to end this story right here and rewrite it.**

**I've read the 8th book recently and found my story incredible lacking.**

**The new story will be up in 3 weeks, I hope, but this story will stay up untill then.  
><strong>


End file.
